My Observer
by unique-goddess
Summary: The observer was watching, as always. He had perfected his way of looking. AkuRoku Oneshot


**My Observer (AkuRoku)**

The observer was watching, as always. He had perfected his way of looking. Day by day, he would stand precisely at his locker and dilly-dally until his target was there. Several lockers down was the observer's beloved, the one he watched every moment of every day. If he didn't do this routine, he wasn't sure he would survive until the next day. Not because he had to; no, simply because this sight was like his breath, it kept him alive even on the worst days.

There he was, by his school locker. Merely ten feet away from the observer. His blonde tresses were perfectly sculpted up in a spiked fashion. A honeysuckle color that made angels fall at his feet with want. They simply begged the observer to run his hands through them, to caress them. Then there were those endless azure eyes that glowed and sparkled, tempting the observer to lose his self and his being. They controlled him in ways the boy had no reasoning for, in a way that the boy had no knowledge of having. This blonde haired beauty had no inkling of the observer's struggles.

And this fact sent a painful spark through the observer's body.

Why should this creature taunt him so? It wasn't fair! They were several years apart. Three years in fact. That's too many, right? The observer was sure. His father had always told him to find someone reasonable, a good woman who would wed and give birth to an heir. But that isn't what the observer wanted. What he wanted was this boy, this innocent boy. With his feminine skin and heartwarming smile. With his delicate structure and contagious laugh. With those cyan eyes and cherry lips. It was all pure torture to Axel, the observer.

But Axel was getting bored of watching from afar. He needed to get closer, know more. It was an aching in his heart every day that he couldn't get nearer. It was burning him from the core, the very beginning of his essence. It was freezing his beating heart in its pace. It was poisoning his thoughts, bringing ideas of unrealistic notions to mind. It was driving him to do unreasonable actions to himself and others.

It was _killing_ him.

Axel's feet prodded him forward, towards his beloved.

Roxas was speaking with his friends, laughing at their jokes. It made Axel's insides boil with jealousy. This feeling sent a shock down his back, making him freeze for a moment. Why was he feeling so strangely?

**-| x_x |-**

Sora had seriously just told the funniest joke on the face of the planet. Roxas couldn't help but laugh until his stomach hurt, until tears came to his eyes. Riku hadn't found the joke all that humorous (for it had been childish and immature), so he simply continued to stare down the hallway as was his usual routine. Flicking his silver hair out his eyes, he stared at a tall figure around ten feet away. He had never seen the tall red haired male in the school. But then again being a freshman and unused to the people around him, Riku knew he likely didn't know half the people here. The figure had strange upside down triangle tattoos under his eyes and seemed to fix his eyes precisely on the small blonde to Riku's right.

"Hey, Roxas," Riku said, trying to claim the blonde's attention. The laughter had died down only slightly, so Riku was forced to repeat the statement several times before getting an answer.

"Yeah?" Roxas responded, a little out of breath.

"Who's that?" the silver haired male pointed conspicuously to the long haired figure.

Turning his attention away from Sora, Roxas found himself looking into a pair of bright green eyes. Eyes that he was too familiar with. For the past week they had been watching him, observing his every movement. The eyes belonged to the one and only Axel, a senior at the school. While Roxas and his friends were simply freshman, this senior didn't seem fazed with the fact. Every day the blonde could feel the green eyes staring at him, wanting a glance in response. A glance that was never given. Axel confused Roxas. Whenever Roxas felt the familiar burning in his face or body, he would feel tingles run up his spin. The tingles sent a hot flash through his chest and an aching in his heart. Why didn't Axel come and talk to him? Was he scared or just fooling around? The idea of Axel messing with him made Roxas's heart squeeze with doubt and uncertainty.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Roxas responded, "That's Axel; he's a senior."

"Oh," Riku said before dropping the subject completely, not even questioning how Roxas knew a senior.

"Yeah," Roxas said before breaking away from his friends.

Should he—?

Would it be okay if he—?

What if he—?

Dropping all of the questions from his head, Roxas ignored his friends calling his name. Walking up to the stand-still senior, he stopped about a foot away. In the back of his mind, Roxas thought that perhaps he was too far away. Or quite possibly too close. His heart thudded uncontrollably in his chest at an awkward pace. Was it loud enough for Axel to hear?

Roxas stood there for a moment, just staring. He'd never been so close to his observer before. All the times before, he has just watched from the corner of his eye and stole glances, but now he could look unabashedly. Blinking a few times, Roxas could swear that Axel was blushing. That was just a figment of his imagination, right? Seniors don't blush, it wasn't in their nature. They were _seniors_ for Pete's sake; Roxas was sure that they _couldn't _blush. Looking through his fringed hair, Roxas watched as the redhead attempted to speak. Those full lips moved, open close open close. But no words came out.

Poking his childlike hand out, Roxas couldn't help but whisper, "Hello."

One very large and warm hand cast itself around Roxas's, "Hi."

And so, it started with 'hello.'

**Author's Note:** I've never actually played Kingdom Hearts. I read the manga a while back ... like, the first five (those tiny little things *shakes head*) This is obviously in Another Universe (AU, no? I dunno ... funny terms, this website has -_-") But yeah, I thought Axel and Roxas were cute ...


End file.
